


Exhaustion

by browneyednerd



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Gen, SGRUB, Sleep Deprivation, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browneyednerd/pseuds/browneyednerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was mentioned that Karkat barely slept during the SGRUB session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhaustion

You don’t sleep during the game, not really. Occasionally resting your eyes doesn’t count. Neither does napping. And you only nap when Vriska or Equius or Nepeta is awake because as annoying as they are they’re probably the best fighters.

Once it really gets going you even stop the naps, because you’re the leader and you can’t lead when you’re asleep and you can’t trust anyone else to keep those idiots in line.

Besides, what if something happened and you were asleep?

You have to stay awake and make sure nothing goes wrong.

_stay awake keep them safe stay awake keep them safe_

You’re the leader. They’re counting on you. You can’t let them down.

_stay awake keep them safe_

When it’s finally over and you reach out to touch that little ball of crackling light all you can think about is getting to rest at last.

And then it all goes straight to hell.


End file.
